Generally, rubber modified styrene based copolymer resins have good moldability, excellent impact resistance and good appearance, and accordingly are widely used in the manufacture of electric and electronic goods, including heat radiating equipment.
A widely used method for imparting flame resistance to a rubber modified styrene based copolymer resin adds a halogen compound and antimony compound to the resin. However, in view of the problems associated with halogen based flame retardants, there has been a growing interest in non-halogen flame resistant rubber modified styrene based copolymer resin compositions.
Alternatives to halogen based flame retardants usually contain phosphorous, silicon, boron, nitrogen, and the like. The flame resistant efficiency of styrene based copolymer resins, however, is typically relatively poor with only these non-halogen compounds.